Different Worlds
by miriya v
Summary: A Fushigi Yuugi crossover--what happens when the seishi are reincarnated in /this/ world, meet the HP gang and join the fight against (or for) Lord Voldemort [aka Stupid Git]! (yaoi/slash warning...)
1. Returns and Surprises

  
  
Notes from miri: Erm...this is the first time I've ever tried anything like this, this is my first HP fic and second for FY... ^_^;; Anyhoo, here we have yaoi (or slash as non-anime writers prefer it) which, in any language, means boys jumping boys and having a jolly good time. ^_^ The title sucks, but that's what I have it as, so whoop-de-doo. ^^ Also, this part may be rather boring... ^^ I'm stage-setting, so the fun might not start for a while. ^^ It's funny, though. *grin*  
  
fun with disclaimers: Fushigi Yuugi isn't mine, it belongs to the lovely and talented Yuu Watase. Harry Potter isn't mine. (I'd personally nab Sirius, if I could though...) it belongs to the lovely (?) and talented J K Rowling. ^___^ Props to them both.  
  
Rating? Erm...PG 13 for the boyish fun; and cos Tasuki has a damned dirty mouth. ^_~ Also, flying innuendos...take cover. *grin*  
  
Parings? Hmm...Harry/Ron (surprise later, though ^_~) Fred/George (twincest is the best!) Percy and his Girlfriend (hehe just passing mention-ment...) other than that, you'll have to be surprised. ^___________^  
  
So, without further adieu, Shinigami grant me grace...may I present...  
  
[Different Worlds  
A Harry Potter / Fushigi Yuugi fanfic  
by miriya valentine]  
  
Chapter One: Returns and Surprises  
  
The Big Day had finally come. Students from all over Britain congregated at King's Cross to begin their journey to Hogwarts School of Magic. Some were first years, nervously chewing their fingernails or clutching their mother's hands. Others had been to the school before; those students huddled in groups with their friends, chattering excitedly about the year to come.  
  
Harry Potter had spent the summer at Ron Weasley's, having narrowly escaped Uncle Vernon's wrath after an incident involving Dudley and a box of Fred and George's famous canary crèmes. The time had definitely been interesting, Harry had gotten an education at the Weasley's; one he was rather certain Mrs. Weasley wouldn't approve of. It was a /very/ good thing Ron's room was at the very top of the 'burrow', otherwise, Harry knew his screaming would have brought the elder Weasleys running to his aid. That would have been a /big/ problem.  
  
Fred and George were rather familiar with what was going on, and didn't bother to check, though Harry knew he'd heard snickering from the lower floor late at night...among other things. Percy...well, Percy had a girlfriend.... so he heard enough screaming as it was.  
  
For an entire week after Harry and Ron had begun to explore the more physical aspects of their relationship, Harry'd been half-terrified that 'getting laid' would somehow appear on the Weasley family's rather erratic clock.  
  
But the clock hadn't changed, and Mrs. Weasley was just as sweet as ever.   
  
Now she was hugging each person in turn, giving them little packets of goodies to get them to Hogwarts. Harry waited for the goodbyes to conclude before he and Ron proceeded to board Hogwart's Express.  
  
The gleaming red train was a familiar comfort to both Harry and Ron. They had spent the entire night before lying awake, suggesting to each other different ways to pass the time getting to their destination, but three individuals kept /those/ ideas from becoming delicious reality.  
  
First. Hermione.  
  
As if on cue, the curly-haired witchling came bounding through the door, giving each of the boys a big hug. "Hedwig brought me the news--congratulations, you two!" She grinned impishly, plopping down on the seat across from them, cuddling Crookshanks the ginger cat in her slim arms.  
  
Second. Draco Malfoy.  
  
Also on cue, the blonde boy threw open the coach's door, with both Crabbe and Goyle (as always) in tow. "So," Draco sneered, his nasally voice a bit deeper than Harry remembered it, "you fags havin' a party in here? Oh, wait...there's a girl..." He glanced contemptuously at Hermione, who merely smiled back, her serenity befitting a Buddha.  
  
"So," Harry countered with a smirk, "did you finally hit puberty, Malfoy? Sorry you came all this way, but this party isn't for you."  
  
That said, he gave a suggestive wink to Draco, and closed the door firmly.  
  
"Stupid git," Ron murmured.  
  
Then, following the previous distractions' leads, the third reason Ron and Harry weren't getting any /this/ time around ambled slowly down the hall. "Chocoballs! Berty Bott's Every Flavor Beans! Chocolate Frogs!"  
  
Harry looked to Ron, who had to stifle a giggle.  
  
---  
  
The train ride took much longer than usual, maybe because there were no disturbances like the previous years. No strange teachers lurked in the hallways, no annoying Slytherins wreaked havoc in their little room. Harry and Ron listened attentively as Hermione related her entire summer in her still rather outspoken tones, nodding and smiling at all the right places.  
  
However, the two boys kept sneaking suggestive looks at each other when they thought she wasn't looking.  
  
Finally, the Hogwarts Express stopped to let out the first-years. The three of them sat, chatting amiably until the train reached its last stop. From here, a carriage would take them the rest of the way to the school.   
  
---  
  
Hermione, followed by Ron with Harry close behind retrieved their luggage and hopped out of the carriage, all three sets of eyes glued to the impressive architecture in the near distance that was Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
  
Hermione was the first to move; with a cheerful smile she picked up Crookshanks and headed towards the door.  
  
Harry and Ron waited a moment before following her. "You know," Ron whispered, "Hermione got kinda pretty while we were gone..."  
  
Harry wrinkled his nose. "Girls..."  
  
Ron grinned and winked at him. "Don't worry about it...besides, haven't you ever heard the phrase 'don't knock it until you've tried it?' "  
  
"Doesn't that defeat the whole point?"  
  
The red-haired boy laughed loudly. "No, Harry, not 'knock it up'...!"  
  
"Oh." Harry looked halfway abashed, but Ron knew that it was a cute ploy. Just like the rest of Harry was cute. Ron reflected on that as they walked up the steps and into the Hogwarts castle proper.  
  
---  
  
Chichiri sighed, looking up at the door ahead of him. This place was quite unlike any he'd ever seen, and he felt just a bit uneasy. He tilted his head to the side, his cheek brushing against the fur of a small brown and white cat, which comforted him. "Well, Tama, this is it, no da."  
  
The cat only gave a timid 'meow' in response.  
  
"I guess you're right, no da. Let's go."  
  
Mr. Albus Dumbledore stood inside the doorway, smiling towards the new boy. "Good afternoon, Chichiri, and welcome to Hogwarts. This way, if you don't mind..."  
  
Chichiri followed the old man and smiled, briefly reminded of Taiitsukun, the old woman he'd known from long before. The man in front of him looked just about that old, with long white hair and glittering half-moon glasses.  
  
//I bet they'd get along, no da. They seem almost alike, in ways...//   
  
Dumbledore smiled reassuringly at Chichiri, running a hand through his long hair. "Do you know why you're here? I'm sure Hagrid told you some of the story, but I'm not sure how much. He can be rather vague at times... "  
  
Chichiri thought about that a moment. "Well, from what I gather, you're having troubles with someone-who-can't-be-named-"  
  
"Voldemort," the old wizard supplied.  
  
"-Is that his name? Anyway, you think I might be useful, since the source of my power is different than what your magicians are familiar with, no da."  
  
"Correct." Dumbledore sighed and Chichiri watched him turn decades older with the simple slump of the man's shoulders. "Voldemort is steadily gaining power, and many fear he has surpassed his previous strength. As you can see, they're so terrified of him, they won't even speak his name."  
  
Chichiri nodded.  
  
"And," the old man continued, "I fear that there are going to be more disruptions. Now that Voldemort has resurfaced, his followers, the Death Eaters, are rising again as well. I'm concerned with the safety of the children here in this school. Harry Potter, one of the students, is the mortal enemy of Voldemort, and I know that he'll stop at nothing to destroy his nemesis."  
  
The old man looked so very tired... "Harry isn't ready to face Voldemort, not yet. So, I'm asking you to stay here with us. Learn our magic so you'll know how to defend yourself against it, and watch over Potter. He's our best hope against Voldemort..."  
  
Chichiri thought about that a moment. Since he'd been reborn into /this/ world, he'd had no direction, no purpose. There weren't any of his friends from his former life to be with him, and he'd been terribly lonely. And now...he had something to protect, someone to watch over. He smiled. "I'll do it, no da."  
  
"Thank you," Dumbledore said softly. "I've found others, as well..."  
  
"Others?"  
  
The old man just smiled. "Follow me."  
  
Chichiri did just that, trailing along after Dumbledore, petting Tama absently. He wondered exactly what the old wizard meant by his words, but he realized he would figure it out soon enough.  
  
---  
  
Tasuki paced restlessly, back and forth, across the room. "Dammit, when is that guy gonna get back?"  
  
Sitting on an antique-looking, green velvet couch (that clashed horribly with the color scheme of the rest of the room), Mitsukake smiled up at the pacing Tasuki. "He'll be here soon."  
  
"Sit down, Tasuki!" A very disgruntled Hotohori sat near Mitsukake, fingering the plain black linen of his robes with a small amount of distaste. He never really liked black...it reminded him of dark things and funerals, neither of which he was very fond of.  
  
Nuriko leaned against Hotohori without a care in the world. He'd been excited since the moment he received his letter of acceptance to a school he hadn't known he'd applied for. He held his wand (a nice pink-colored one; unicorn hair, willow, 10 inches he'd been told) out, waving it like a conductor as he hummed an old tune.  
  
"I wonder if that guy's really sane..." Chiriko murmured, thinking of Dumbledore, who he thought was more than a little eccentric. "But he seems nice enough." //Reminds me of Taiitsukun.//  
  
The door to the old man's study opened, and Tasuki stopped pacing. He saw the old man, Dumbledore, appear, and the next...  
  
For a moment, he thought his heart stopped. //It can't be...but we're all here...//  
  
"Chichiri...?"  
  
The blue-haired boy blinked a moment at Tasuki. "I don't believe it, no da. Tasuki?" His gaze traveled around the room, still in shock. "/Everyone?/"  
  
Tama meowed a greeting of his own, hopping off Chichiri's shoulder and padding over to Mitsukake, who picked up the cat and began to pet it.  
  
"Good afternoon, Chichiri." Nuriko smiled pleasantly, waving his wand at the older boy. "Have a nice trip?"  
  
"Y-yes..."  
  
Dumbledore smiled at the gathering of friends, waiting until their greetings were finished before getting down to business. "Now that you're all here...here's the plan."  
  
"Wait!" Tasuki looked around. "Where's Tamahome?"   
  
"With Miaka...I don't think he'll be joining us." Hotohori sounded almost sad, and they all felt it. One of them, no, /two/ of them weren't there for the next big adventure.  
  
---  
  
"Welcome!" Albus Dumbledore smiled affably towards the students seated around their tables. There were many new students at Hogwarts this year, and he fervently hoped that there would be no more problems like the years preceding. And he also hoped that there wouldn't be too many dropouts after his biggest surprise was revealed. The threat of Voldemort was not one to be taken lightly, and he needed all the help he could get; these students had perhaps the biggest burden to bear of any class before them.  
  
Harry, at one end of the Gryffindor table, squeezed Ron's hand beneath the surface. He sensed Dumbledore's seriousness, and that worried him; generally, the old headmaster was just a little nuts, if only for this first gathering.  
  
The young wizard took the time to look around him. He and Ron had been rather 'busy' during the sorting, so they had no idea who or what to expect in his new dorm-mates. There were quite a few newcomers to the table. Down near the opposite end, a boy about his age sat quietly with his hands folded; there was something rather odd about him, however-he hadn't seen many people in the non-muggle (or muggle, for that matter) world with hair the same cornflower-color as this boy's. A shock of hair curved out and upwards from his forehead; the rest of his hair was cut very short, save for a small tail that reached halfway down his back.  
  
"Hey," Harry gently prodded Ron, gesturing with his gaze towards the blue-haired boy. "Who's he? Do you know?"  
  
Ron looked down towards that end of the table, then back to Harry, and again his eyes went that direction. "Pretty..."  
  
"Ron!"  
  
"Just kidding, Harry, don't get your robes in a knot. And no, I've never seen him before..."  
  
Dumbledore was still speaking. "I have a few surprises for you this year, and some may be quite a shock to you. First, I have a number of new students who have transferred to one of the smaller schools in one of the lesser-known schools in China. I would like you to welcome them, everyone!"  
  
The hall erupted into a flurry of cheers and applause, and Harry looked back at the mysterious boy, whose cheeks were tinged slightly pink in a blush. Harry also noticed one of the other's companions, a fiery-haired boy with twin fangs that peeked over his lower lip when he smiled. Which he was doing, quite a bit, actually, at the blue-haired boy.  
  
Harry wondered, faintly, what the second surprise was. Then he noticed the empty seat on the head table; perhaps it was their new Defense of the Dark Arts teacher? Those teachers seemed to be notorious for dramatic introductions...  
  
Professor Severus Snape, Harry saw, was absolutely fuming. The man was glaring darkly at the empty seat, teeth visibly gritted. //Could it be?// Harry's eyes widened enormously.  
  
"Harry?" Ron arched a brow in the boy's direction. "What is it?"  
  
"Oh, my god...they didn't..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Students of Hogwarts, I would like to take a moment-I have procured a new Defense of the Dark Arts teacher, one that may be controversial. You've all heard of him before. He is a former Auror, and falsely accused of conspiring with Voldemort back many of you were born, and the rest of you can remember. After thirteen years of imprisonment, he managed to escape, only to help save this school itself from a greater threat than we could know of."  
  
There were many fearful murmurs in the crowd.  
  
"He has officially been cleared of any and all charges against him, and offered a full pardon for the horrors he was forced to endure at Azkaban. Students of Hogwarts, I understand your fears, but we are indeed facing dark times with the return of Voldemort, and he is the best person in the world to teach you to defend yourselves against this darkness. I am pleased to present to you..."  
  
"...Sirius Black." Harry whispered, fighting the urge to stand up and run to his godfather. He watched, his hand tightly gripping Ron's as the tall man slowly made his way across the raised floor, bowing a humble greeting to first the students, then the faculty, before sitting down beside Dumbledore at the table.  
  
The hall was entirely silent; each student stared up at Sirius with either fear, resignation, or curiosity in their eyes. Harry glanced over to Draco, who was glaring with open hatred at the new teacher. //Ah, hell...//  
  
Harry was ecstatic. He had a feeling this would be the most wonderful year, ever.  
  
"And with that," Dumbledore looked towards his students again, "I would like to say a few more words. "Balderdash! Dimwits! Love and Peace!"  
  
The plates in front of the students were automatically filled with a variety of food. Ron grinned as his stomach rumbled pleasure at finally getting the chance for sustenance; he was ravenously hungry. He grinned over at Harry and Hermione. "Good food, good meat, good GOD let's eat!"  
  
Harry laughed and began to spoon mashed potatoes onto his plate.  
  
-fin chapter 1-  
  
miri: *grins* well, I suppose it's an all right start... heheh I really like Harry Potter, and for some reason this FY/HP crossover idea would NOT get out of my head. So here I am, after staying up ALL NIGHT, finishing this first part. There will be more, but there's two distinct paths to go from here. *sigh* Should I include the Seiryuu seishi or not? What do you think?  
  
I hope you all liked this part; I'd love to hear your responses on this one. And I'll try to write this as soon as possible; I'm notorious for not finishing long series (however, missa-neechan will probably prod me for more like she has on this part; she's got a 49 chapter+ story finished O.o;;;) but I think I can do this. Comments and Questions/criticisms/what-the-hell-are-you-thinking-that's-not-how-it-would-go-at all!s are welcomed, and my email is okita_soushi@gundamwing.net for anything more. ^_^ Thanks so much!   
  
Also...I didn't really try for humor in this part...it just happened. ^^;;  



	2. Introductions and Reunions

Same disclaimers still apply. ^_^ Read this and previous chapters at http://destined.to/lunariviera  
  
[Different Worlds  
A Harry Potter/Fushigi Yuugi Crossover fic  
By miriya valentine]  
  
  
Chapter 2: Introductions and Reunions  
  
  
  
Chichiri and Tasuki had left the hall a bit early; they were both still unfamiliar with this enormous school, and wanted to try to find their way back to their room.  
  
"Gryffindor?" Tasuki blinked, looking at the paper he held in his hand. "That's an odd name..."  
  
"The password's weirder, no da." Chichiri shook his head. "Glorminous?"  
  
"Hope we're pronouncing that right...Ah! Here's the stairs!" Tasuki grinned, speeding up as he headed for the long, spiraling staircase.  
  
Chichiri smiled, watching the other, before suddenly remembering something. "Tasuki! Don't forget that second-"  
  
"OI!"  
  
"-step...no da..." He blinked at Tasuki, whose foot and lower calf had disappeared within the stair-or where it should have been.It was hard not to laugh at the sight presented to him; but Tasuki's expression was priceless.  
  
"Can you help me out, here, Chiri?" Tasuki half-growled, looking around to be sure no one else caught his little 'blunder'.  
  
It took a minute for the blue-haired boy to stop laughing; with a few more chuckles he finally reached for Tasuki's hand. But Tasuki seemed stuck. Chichiri looked up at him, a look of consternation on his face. "Daaaaaa..."  
  
Someone was coming.  
  
Tasuki sighed. "This is embarrassing..."  
  
Whoever it was coming, was now 'here'. Chichiri quite nearly started laughing again, until he actually saw exactly /who/ it was.  
  
"Amiboshi! No-Suboshi!"  
  
Another figure appeared.  
  
"Gah...Shit! Both of you!"  
  
The twins looked, first to the still-snickering Chichiri, then to Tasuki, who was /still/ stuck in the trick step. "Hi..." Amiboshi started, "Need some help?"  
  
Tasuki was fuming, but Chichiri nodded. "If you wouldn't mind...it seems we forgot this was here."  
  
"That's all right, no one even /told/ us about it."  
  
With the help of one of the twins (neither Chichiri or Tasuki figured out /who exactly/ was helping), Tasuki finally was free of the evil stair. "So, why are you two here, no da?" The blue-haired boy asked curiously. It made sense, however, somehow, all the one-time Suzaku seishi were accounted for, and now some of the Seiryruu seishi were beginning to appear. //What's going on, no da?//  
  
Suboshi (or so they assumed, still being confused) arched a brow. "I could ask you the same thing."  
  
Yep, that was Suboshi. Amiboshi was /much/ nicer, always.  
  
Chichiri shrugged. "Why not learn this world's magic? I didn't have much else to do, really...this place is much different than Konan, no da." He tactfully avoided their /true/ intentions, not sure yet whether or not to trust these two. Amiboshi might have proven to be a great boy, but still...  
  
Amiboshi smiled. "That's nice. We received letters...these people sure like owls a lot, don't they? Anyway, we were invited to join this school, and decided why not? It's nice to see a familiar face again, though..."  
  
"We were just going to go check out our room," Suboshi supplied, visibly relaxed. He was rather different than when Chichiri and Tasuki remembered him last...but then again, those weren't exactly /good/ times, either. "Are you two in Gryffindor, too?"  
  
Chichiri nodded. It was odd to be speaking to former enemies like old friends, but their bonds were much deeper than most would realize; they'd been through so much together, and their souls had crossed /universes/ to this one. Also, Chichiri realized, it would do them dishonor to think of them as they once were. Even then, though they'd been enemies, Amiboshi had done many things for them.  
  
//This isn't Konan...there's no reason to mistrust them, no da.//  
  
A new life...  
  
"Shall we go?" Tasuki's voice broke into Chichiri's thoughts, and the blue-haired boy nodded.   
  
Amiboshi took time to study the pictures on the walls as he walked up the stairs with his brother, his arm resting lightly on the small of his twin's back. Within the canvasses, the people and other objects seemed /alive/, as if they had their own worlds behind their frames.  
  
Realizing what he'd once been, what they'd /all/ been, he found that idea rather ironic.  
  
The four boys made it up the stairs with no further 'accidents', though Tasuki had kept a wary eye for any more traps or tricks that would ensnare him again. Chichiri, seeing this, tactfully hid a snicker behind the sleeve of his robe.  
  
"It said something about a fat lady, no da."  
  
"I don't know," Tasuki muttered, "this whole place just strikes me as extremely fucking /odd/."  
  
Amiboshi scratched his head, looking around for some sort of clue...  
  
It wasn't difficult. "Er..."  
  
Chichiri turned to the mumbling twin, who was pointing to a portrait, a rather corpulent woman... who was smiling. Giggling and waving at the boy, actually.   
  
"Daaaaa."  
  
Four voices, in unison, said the password. "Glorminous."  
  
"New?" The fat lady giggled. "And so cute!"  
  
The large portrait swung open, revealing a large, fire-lit room on the other side. Still giggling at the boys, who were, by all means, rather scared.  
  
Tasuki was the first to move. He looked at the picture's backside a moment, shook his head, and stepped through the door. "This place is /fucked up/."  
  
Chichiri admitted, in not-quite so colorful terms, that he had to agree.  
  
  
---  
  
  
Harry yawned. The meal had been great, and now that he was stuffed, all he wanted to do was grab Ron, go back to the dorm, unpack...and well, get stuffed again. (O.o;;)  
  
Ron seemed to be in silent concurrence. He nudged Harry's leg with the toe of his shoe, then his eyes flickered towards the door. Harry nodded silently, and together they began their graceful retreat.  
  
"Wow, dinner was great!" Ron grinned. "But I'm getting tired...maybe I should have gotten some sleep last night..."  
  
Harry nodded. "Yeah...I'm beat."  
  
A quiet laugh. "You guys should actually /sleep/ tonight, you know...classes start tomorrow." As usual, Hermione was reading a book, this time a slender volume titled Advanced Charms and Potions, by one Matilda Greyfeather.   
  
"Of /course/!" Ron protested, as if the thought of anything else had even dared to cross his mind.  
  
With that, Harry and Ron stood, preparing for their getaway.  
  
"I'll be along as soon as I'm done with this chapter," Hermione mumbled to them, "see you back at the dorm..."  
  
"All right, see you then!"  
  
And then they were gone. Hermione looked up towards where they had gone and sighed quietly, before returning to her studies.  
  
---  
  
Harry and Ron practically ran towards Gryffindor tower, hand in hand as they raced through the dimly lit corridors and staircases. So intent were they upon reaching their room (and more appropriately, their bed), they didn't notice the figure that just seemed to melt from the shadows until Harry went crashing into it. Temporarily stunned, Harry bounced off and fell to the ground, effectively taking an equally-shocked Ron Weasley with him.  
  
"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" Harry apologized profusely, but stopped when he heard a chuckle. "I'm so-Sirius?"  
  
"No you're not..." Ron smirked.  
  
"No! Sirius!"  
  
"I don't think you are."  
  
"He means me."  
  
"Oh." There was a pause while Ron's brain digested that. "Hi, Sirius!"  
  
The tall man smiled, helping both boys to their feet. "It's nice to see you both again..." He straightened his robes, and looked towards Harry. "How have you been?"  
  
Harry, who by now had recovered, practically threw himself at Sirius, his eyes misted over with joy. "I didn't know when I would see you again...I was so worried...and I hadn't heard from you in such a long time..."  
  
Sirius hugged Harry tightly, fighting back the urge to stroke his godson's hair. "I'm sorry, Harry, but I couldn't tell you. Albus brought me to the Ministry heads, and cleared the charges...It was rather difficult getting Percy to believe us..." He shook his head, with an almost ironic smirk on his handsome face, "especially when we told him that it was his old rat who'd caused all that trouble..."  
  
Ron had to laugh at that. "I bet...Percy's always been such a skeptic."  
  
The man nodded. "But eventually, he and the others gave in. It had to have been dire to have Albus take such drastic measures...I only hope I can help enough."  
  
Harry sighed quietly, looking up at Sirius. "We'll be all right. As long as you're here..." Since Sirius no longer had to hide like a fugitive, he'd been able to find a place to live. He'd filled out, as well, his features no longer gaunt like he was when Harry'd first seen him. He was still slender, but it was no longer a skeletal thinness. His dark hair, while still long, was no longer as shaggy as it used to be.  
  
"I've got to go." Sirius, almost reluctantly, let Harry go, and took a step back. "I'm just happy I'll get to see you more often now."  
  
"All right..." Harry smiled. "I'll talk to you later, okay?"  
  
"I'll look forward to it."  
  
"Let's go get unpacked." Ron reached for Harry's hand, and they started towards the dorm once again.  
  
Sirius watched Harry leave, his expression mournful, and stayed there for a long while. Thinking. Then, with a quiet sigh, he closed his eyes and turned to the shadows once again.  
  
---  
  
Amiboshi and Suboshi were both curled up together on the couch, listening peacefully as Chichiri and Tasuki joked and told stories. It was calming, to be back among people, and not having to worry about fighting for another day of life.   
  
"Were you always like this?" Suboshi asked the pair quietly. "I mean, your friends and you...were you always this happy?"  
  
Tasuki chuckled. "We were a family. We always had fun! Even with goofy nutcases like Chichiri running around..."  
  
Chichiri shook his head. "I'm not a goofy nutcase, no da. That title, I think, would belong to you, no da."  
  
"Or Nuriko..."  
  
"Or Nuriko, no da." The two laughed at their own joke.  
  
The door swung open, and all four pairs of eyes turned to look at who was entering.   
  
"...We should hurry and get unpacked...and then have some fun, eh?"  
  
Tasuki arched a brow.  
  
"C'mon, Harry!"  
  
Two boys, one with red hair, the other with dark, finally noticed that there were other people in the sitting room. The dark-haired boy blushed, but Ron waved, plastering a goofy grin on his face. "Hello!"  
  
Chichiri returned the wave. "Hi..."  
  
Ron dragged Harry towards the couch, but realized very soon that it was occupied; nonplussed, he changed course and sat at the table across from Chichiri. Harry took the last seat, between Chichiri and Ron, and rubbed his eyes tiredly. "Hi...you must be the transfer students that Dumbledore was talking about."  
  
"That's us, no da." Chichiri nodded. "I'm Chichiri, no da."  
  
"Tasuki." The red-haired boy said.  
  
Harry smiled. "This is Ron...and I'm Harry. Welcome to Hogwarts, and Gryffindor."  
  
"Thank you, no da." Chichiri gestured towards the twins, who were watching the whole scene with the same look of contentment on their faces. "Those two are Amiboshi and Suboshi, no da."  
  
"We're first years..." Amiboshi finally spoke. "Very nice to meet you."  
  
Having forgotten all about unpacking (but not completely about their little 'side-quest'), Harry and Ron soon became engaged in conversation with the four boys. None of them realized the time until Hermione came in, her book tucked under her arm.  
  
"Sorry I took so long," she apologized, "but I was just reading about some fascinating spells..."  
  
"That's all right," Harry smiled. "I'd like you to meet some of our new friends..."  
  
More conversation ensued, mostly introductions and first impressions of the huge school. Then, other Hogwarts students began filing in, in pairs and little groups, heading for their own rooms. Harry looked at his watch, and almost swore. "I'd love to stay and talk, everyone, but it's almost one, and we still have a few things to do..." Harry yawned, said his farewells, and practically yanked Ron out of the room.  
  
"That's a good idea," Hermione murmured sleepily. "I think I'll go to bed, too..." And then she, too, left.  
  
"I suppose..." Tasuki arched a brow at Chichiri. "We're roommates, ne?"  
  
The blue-haired boy nodded.  
  
Amiboshi and Suboshi would have been perfectly content to sleep there on the couch, but manners were manners, so they too filed off.  
  
"Interesting people," Suboshi muttered. "I could get to like them..."  
  
Amiboshi smiled. "Yeah...they seem like really nice people.  
  
But, of course, there were much more interesting things to think about. Which is exactly what Suboshi proceeded to show his twin.  
  
They really didn't need /two/ beds in their room. But it was a nice thought, anyway.  
  
---  
  
"So," Harry asked Ron once they'd begun to unpack, "what do you think of them?"  
  
"Chichiri and Tasuki? They seem like great people. I wonder why they changed schools?"  
  
"Dunno. What about those other two?"  
  
"They remind me of Fred and George."  
  
"They /are/ twins, too, Ron..."  
  
"No, that's not what I meant." Ron smirked at Harry, whose eyes suddenly widened as he fought off a furious blush. The redhead laughed, playfully swatting at Harry with a pillow. Harry grabbed his own pillow, and soon, a furious pillow fight had begun.  
  
Not long after it had begun, Ron victoriously straddled Harry, grinning in victory. "I win!"  
  
"Yeah, but we still fought...lets make up, eh?"  
  
Ron winked. "Yeah...make up...sounds good." With that, he bent down and kissed Harry, effectively forgetting their little 'fight' just moments before.  
  
Everyone knows what happens when people 'make up'.  
  
  
-fin chapter 2-  
  
miri: O.o;;; I AM ODD. I realize this, now...is this fic supposed to be funny or serious? Damn, I feel like I'm writing an episode of Cowboy Bebop...  
  
a few things...  
  
Amiboshi and Suboshi: Twincest! Twincest! ^_^v Gomen, couldn't help it...it was a tough decision figuring out where these two cuties would go...I know Amiboshi is a /definite/ Gryffindor, but Suboshi...ah, hells, he's a good kid, just a little...violent? Rash? In the anime...and above all, I think their first and foremost thought would be /not/ to be separated...  
  
Percy: Well, I figured, Crouch is dead, let Percy-kun be Minister whatever-it-was, magic relations or something. ^^;;. Hell, why not? ^_^;; I know he's a little young, but I have faith in him. ^^ He'll figure it out. Besides, the thing with his rat is just /funny/...  
  
Sirius: POOR Sirius...I have /plans/ for him... *evil snicker*  
  
*grin* I hope you liked this fic so far...I'll see what I can do about getting more parts out... ^_^  
  
ja ne!  
  
~miriya and the lonely muses~  



End file.
